Sirius Black
by Sakura kura
Summary: This is a one time story about Sirius, a fav of mine. His thoughts on the deaths of two good friends, you know of whom i speak of. R/R please!


Sirus Black  
  
Author's notes: I hope you like this, it's a one time thing I wrote because I had nothing better to do. I love Sirus black he's one of my favorite characters along with Moony, and a few others. Anyway read, enjoy and review!  
  
"We were like brothers. And nothing could have torn us apart. He was my best friend and it's me fault he's gone. He couldn't be nicer to me, like being together was destiny. What a great thought that is, Destiny, I like that. Or so, a few years ago I would have liked that, but now it's over." Sirus Black said, a light breeze carried his hair around.  
  
"When I first came to school I had no friends, no one at all. But the moment I saw him, the moment he spoke to me, I knew this was going to be my best friend. I didn't have to say a thing, he knew it too. And we were the best of friends, just like I thought we'd be," Sirus explained, as he stood on the edge of a cliff. Sirus' back to the now listening Harry, who was only feet away from his 'uncle.'  
  
Harry was asked to come see Sirus, but he never knew why. All Sirus did was begin to explain, and Harry didn't know where he'd stop, though he was prepared to listen forever. And so he started again.  
  
"Lupin and that disgusting rat were our friends. Moony was great too. He was such a nice guy. We were good friends all of us. But not like me and James, we were the best. Everything I did, I hoped James liked. And he was a great guy. I can't stress that enough, how great James was. I couldn't believe anything like what happened would be to him, my best friend," Sirus looked up at the sky.  
  
He hadn't even looked to see if Harry was there still. But for some reason, he knew Harry would want to hear this. And he did. Harry stood still, not wanting to miss a moment.  
  
"When I heard that he liked your mother, Lily, I was glad. I was so happy for him I told him to ask her out, and he did. I was so happy for him, even though I hadn't found anyone for myself. The day they got married made me so very happy. I don't think I had ever experienced such happiness before in my life. And I never would have thought I could. Until I met James. He was a life changer, for the better not the worse," Sirus had been thinking over what to say all day. He knew it would come out right, because his life had ended so very long ago.  
  
"They wanted me to be their safe keeper. But I was too afraid I would let him down. I didn't want to fail my friend, because he was too good to me. So what did I do? I let them use Peter. I was afraid of letting my friend down. But because I never accepted, I had already done what I didn't want to do. And he told. I knew he would tell. But who was I to say anything? I was too young and foolish to know any different. I couldn't protect James and Lily. It was my fault they died. I'm sorry about this pain I caused you Harry, because I couldn't help them," Sirus stopped.  
  
He took a step towards the cliff. He took one step towards ending his life. He was about to fall 80 feet to his death, and he thought he deserved it. But something stopped him. Harry grabbed his wrist, and Sirus stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Maybe you couldn't help them Sirus." Harry began, not wanting to see him go. "But please, help me. You are the closet thing I have to my parents. And right now, you're like a father. Don't let me lose you both." There was silence among the two. "It's not your fault, Sirus Black," Harry broke the silence with his carefully chosen words. "I forgive you; it's not your fault."  
  
And Sirus though about the young Potters words. How moving he was, even at this young age, was all he could think. Just like his father used to be. "I was wrong though, just a bit before. When I said he died, it was slightly lying, for your father lives in you," Sirus turned to the silent boy, and stared into his eyes. "And I can't lose your father again, never again," he hugged Harry. Sirus knew the boy was right; he couldn't abandon a friend, not again. Not when they ask for help like this. And no matter what challenges come there way, he knew he'd be able to help Harry, forever.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello my readers! This was my one chapter story on how I think Sirus must have felt when James died, even though this takes place later. Please review, I like opinions, what ever they may be. Just remember, the opinion is in the hands of the reviewer, but the review is in the hands of the writer. Hey did that make sense? I thought so! 


End file.
